The Intoxicating Ice 在冰雪中沉沦
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: The leader of the DD girls was secretly loving Kunzite, but Kunzite loves only Zoisite and had even never noticed anyone else admiring him, and her love was completely hopeless. After Kunzite's death she led the DD girls to give her revenge to the Senshi.


**在冰雪中沉沦**

**作者：**OTOMOL

**Disclaimer: **Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

银水晶重现的那一天，对我来说是如此特别而难忘。可是却不是因为银水晶。

虽然身为Queen贝丽sama的直属妖魔，而且是DD少女组的队长，但是在这黑暗城堡，其实我仍然只是个普通到不能在普通的小妖魔而已。我们这个阶层的妖魔，对银水晶的兴趣比起Queen贝丽sama，或者四位天王大人来说真的差了很远。

如果说那一天有什么让我铭刻在心，那就只有昆茨埃特sama的泪。

昆茨埃特sama。他原本是空间之王，但是我们私下里都称他为冰之国王。不仅仅因为他如冰雪一般银白色的披肩发，和淡银灰色泛着微蓝的双眸，更因为他仿佛千年寒冰一般冷漠的眼神和表情。

如果说这个世界上还有什么能够让他的表情有点变化，那么只可能与另一位天王、掌控风与火的佐伊赛特sama有关。他眼里的寒冰，只有看着佐伊赛特sama的时候，才会露出发自内心的暖意。

当我看到盛怒的女王陛下处决了佐伊赛特sama的时候，我盯着那个立在石阶下、银发如雪的男人，心中百感交集。按照常理来说，也许我应该高兴才对，因为我是如此地嫉妒那个金红色头发、碧绿眼眸的少年。

我常常会想，如果你只是个妖魔，而我是那个天王的话，得到他爱情的那个人，会不会变成我呢？虽然我不得不承认，你确实很美，比我、比我的朋友西琪思、比帝国里任何一个女妖魔、比Queen贝丽sama、比水手服战士还有月亮上的倩尼迪公主都要美。但是你毕竟是个男孩子，而我却是个女妖魔！

当嫉妒的火焰燃烧最旺的时候，我真恨不得却给那个娘娘腔找点麻烦。

我曾经想要暗中帮助涅夫莱特sama寻找新水晶，也曾经想过要干扰他，不让他顺利地拿回彩虹水晶，让陛下降罪于他。可是最终我什么都没有做。因为无论我用了怎样的手段，给佐伊赛特sama造成的任何伤害，投射到昆茨埃特sama的心上，都是千万倍的放大啊。一想到他的每一个动作、每一点细微的情绪变化，都牵动着昆茨埃特sama的心，我又不忍心了。

真正看到陛下处死佐伊赛特sama的时候，我真的以为我会高兴的。这个让我陷入无望的单恋之中的、美丽的男人，如果他从帝国消失的话，昆茨埃特sama会不会有可能注意到我的存在呢？

毕竟，在女王所有的直属妖魔中，我的地位，算是相当高的。我可以像杰戴特sama一样使用幻术，而我的手下，也有着各种不同的能力。我们的战斗力，除了四天王之外，也算是妖魔当中顶级的了。

少年被陛下的法术击中飞出去的时候，仍然喊着昆茨埃特sama的名字。而被他呼唤着的人猛地转头，那一脸震惊和难以置信的表情，仿佛根本就没有想过，陛下会这样对待她手下一个明明已经完成了所有任务的天王。

看到昆茨埃特sama眼中一瞬间对陛下的恨意和随后的无奈妥协，我实在高兴不起来。

昆茨埃特sama抱着气若游丝的佐伊赛特sama，看着他死在自己的怀里。那一刻不知为了什么，我竟然也没有感觉到嫉妒，只觉得一种无尽的哀伤，汹涌袭来。

少年终于闭上眼睛离开这个世界，在他的恋人怀里。没有人会注意到，在他们那美丽的幻境之外，还有一个我在偷偷地看着他们，心中五味杂陈。

终于，昆茨埃特sama松开怀里那个即使死去仍然让我如此嫉妒的、美丽的男孩，站起来，徘徊了一阵，头也不回地离去。他不可能注意到暗处我的存在，事实上，他甚至从来没有正眼看过我一下—除了Queen贝丽sama和佐伊赛特sama，我想他大概没有正眼看过任何人或者妖魔吧。

他的披风在萧瑟的风中微微飘动，如此俊朗帅气，可我却注意到，他眼中分明含着泪光，在他银色的瞳孔里，那泪光就像北极的雪域，在阳光下闪烁的、水晶般悲伤的光彩。

"昆茨埃特sama…"我躲在黑暗的角落里呢喃，但是没有任何人听得到。

还记得很久很久以前，西琪思，还有葡萄妖格妮布和她两个结义姐妹铃兰和凤仙，我们同为女王陛下的直属妖魔，是最好的朋友。但是，后来，她们一个一个，先后都离开了我。

记得那时候，我们最喜欢凑在一起，彼此说着藏在心尖一隅的那些悄悄话。我们都分享着相似的感觉，因为我们都一样陷入了小妖魔对天王的、无果的单恋。

如果一定要说的话，西琪思大概比我和格妮布更有希望一些吧。她爱着的杰戴特sama，似乎还没有对谁动过心。而格妮布对佐伊赛特sama的情感，就像我对昆茨埃特sama的一样。而我们，虽然倾慕的对象不同，但都是同样地无望，从他们彼此对视的眼神，我们就能够明白这一点。

尽管如此，我们依旧这样义无反顾。

西琪思化成了海水，格妮布在月之冕的攻击下碎为齑粉。

她们都离开了我，可是她们，是不是都比我幸福呢？至少，西琪思得到了一个承诺，尽管那个承诺显得如此轻飘飘，而且还带着仿佛是例行公事般的勉强；至少格妮布得到了一个发自内心的微笑，虽然留下那个微笑之后，她爱的人就带着黑水晶从她面前离去—或许是去找他那个银发情人了吧。

可是我能得到什么呢？这个问题只会让我迷茫。

唯一的慰藉，是我还有四名姐妹。她们对我不仅仅是队员对队长的服从，我们之间更多的，是真挚的友情，比水手服战士之间的更加牢不可破。虽然关于情感上的事情，她们除了安慰之外并不能给我更多，但是这已经足够了，至少让我相信，即使失去了西琪思、格妮布这些闺蜜，我也并不孤独。

决战来得如此之快，他一个人面对五名水手服战士，其中还有一个是拥有银水晶的月亮公主，可他却毫无惧色。我多想能够帮助他，哪怕只是为他挡一下攻击也心甘情愿。我不顾陛下直属妖魔的身份请战了，可是陛下却毫不客气地驳回了我的要求，而且懒得做出任何解释。

亲眼目睹着他，在银水晶的力量面前，有心杀贼，无力回天。终于，那个黑暗帝国最强战士，被他自己的回旋镖击中。

我始终躲在暗处，双方都没有发觉我的存在。

我多想冲出去替他挡住那一支的回旋镖，可那是昆茨埃特sama制造的空间，我能看到他们，却无法真的进入他们那个空间当中。我只能看着他被飞镖击中的刹那，脸上骤然浮现的那种痛苦的表情，但是那眼神中的疼痛，却还不及佐伊赛特sama离开他那时候的十万分之一。

或许真的像姐妹们猜测的那样，这个失去了爱人的男人，根本就是想要借别人之手，结束自己的生命。即使在消失前最后一秒，他喊出的仍然是佐伊赛特sama的名字，恳求他将他的灵魂带走。即使如此，我想他应该也是幸福的吧，至少曾经是。因为他爱的人，也是那么依恋和爱慕着他。

而我能做什么呢，除了嫉妒和绝望。昆茨埃特sama，他至死都没有在意过我的存在，虽然我的爱情也许并不比佐伊赛特sama对他更少。只是那爱情注定没有结果，我比西琪思、比格妮布都更加悲剧。

西琪思为杰戴特sama制定了近乎完美的作战计划，夺取人类的能量，最后是因为水手服战士的意外出现，才会失败；而葡萄妖，她为佐伊赛特sama做的就更多了，她帮助他得到了黑水晶，而且除掉了那个威胁他、抢他任务的同僚，群星之王。

可是我什么都没能为昆茨埃特sama做过。而现在，我能做的，就只剩下为他报仇了。

当Queen贝丽sama说，美达利女王陛下在有一点时间就可以完全复活的时候，我第一个想到的，就是当美达利陛下复活之后，黑暗四天王会不会也再次作为黑暗帝国的先锋将军，重新站在女王陛下的战车之前，一如前世攻打月球那个时候呢？

但不管怎样，至少我可以为昆茨埃特sama报仇，这是我唯一能够为他做的了。我的姐妹们都明白我的心，她们说，她们也会不惜任何代价，无条件地帮助我、支持我。那一刻，我的眼眶有些发热。

我也曾经问过她们，我这样将她们一起都卷进来是不是太过自私，但是她们的答案，却让我定下心来："就算现在不出战，水手服战士或许也总有一天要攻打黑暗城堡的。或者等到月亮公主使用银水晶的时候，我们最终也一样难逃一死。"

同样是一死，就让我为他做了最后这一件事，再去死吧。

因此，当陛下问谁可以去阻止水手服战士的脚步，我毫不犹豫地站了出来。这一次，陛下没有阻拦我，或许是因为，她实在需要阻拦水手服战士，来争取让美达利女王复活的时间吧。

迎着呼啸的寒风，我和我的四位姐妹，出现在北极的雪原之上。那满眼的银装素裹，又让我不由自主地想起他，那个仿佛是捻了亘古不化的白雪为发丝、融了至冷至寒的坚冰做眼眸的男人。他在另一个世界，应该已经找到了他恋人的灵魂吧，毕竟他那么强大，没有什么问题能够难倒他。

如果他在另一个世界里，抱着他那金发绿眸的漂亮情人的时候，能够瞥一眼这个自从没了佐伊赛特sama就再不能让他留恋的世界，也许会看到我在这里，为他，将最狠毒的报复倾泻给水手服战士吧。而我，已经没有任何奢望，哪怕连一声谢谢，一个微笑，我都不再奢求。

水手服战士，因为你们，他看着他的爱人在他怀里美丽地死去；因为你们，我看着我虽然只是单恋但依旧深爱的人，追随那个男孩到另一个世界。

水手月亮，你们给他的、给我的痛苦，我要加倍地还给你们。看着爱的人遭受折磨奄奄一息的感觉，我会还给你们，让你们也明白那是一种怎样的痛。

我使用了幻象。也许有人会认为这样很傻，水手月亮真的会相信，那个被吊在半空中奄奄一息的影子就是她的夜礼服假面吗？

但是她相信了，而且不止一次。我知道她一定会相信的，因为那种看着爱的人忍受痛苦而自己却无能为力的感觉，托她们几个小丫头的福，我也曾经体验过。而本来还不相信幻象的水手木星，在看到了她喜欢的那个名叫古幡元基的人类，也犹豫了，并且给了我们杀死她的机会。

在水手木星的攻击下，我损失了两个姐妹。但是，我很清楚现在还不是为她们难过伤心的时候。

我才不会像水手月亮那么傻那么脆弱，那个爱哭鬼竟然就已经想要投降了。水手月亮，你别急着投降啊，我还没报复够呢。

可恶的水手水星拦在了我们面前。不得不说在感情上，她确实太冷静了，我的幻象术对她仿佛并不起作用。但是，没关系，我有无数种方法杀死她。

但是出乎我意料的是，她竟然在被杀死之前，用最后的力气砸碎了我额前的宝石，让我失去了继续使用幻象的能力。不过，这也没关系，毕竟北极D点，是我们的地盘，水手服战士，你们就等着受死吧。

水手金星，和水手水星一样惹人讨厌。本来我偷袭水手月亮的时机掌握得刚刚好，可是那个金星却扑上来推开了水手月亮。既然这样，那么就让那个月亮公主再多活上几分钟，我就先从你开始吧。有传言说你也对昆茨埃特sama有着某种好感，作为一个普通的妖魔，我并不知道这传言有几分真实、几分杜撰。

不过，如果这是真的，那么你注定和我一样，只能在必然无果的爱情中收获绝望。想到这些，我竟然产生了一丝惺惺相惜的感觉。在这北极D点，你是我奉了女王陛下的命令要阻拦的敌人，我是阻挡着你们、并且想要你们公主性命的妖魔，也许我们之间，迟早会分出个胜负来。

但是…如果你也真的…那么在感情上我们都是一样的失败者啊，我们都败给了那个梳着金红色马尾的漂亮男孩。想到这些，我不禁有些恍惚，下手也就犹豫了一下。就在这一犹豫之下，水手金星抓住了最后一个机会，虽然她自己的生命也走到了终点，可是我又损失了一个姐妹。

只剩下火星和水手月亮了。我突然意识到，或许我能做的，也就仅限于此了。

最终我和水手火星同归于尽。在生命的最后一刻，我看着水手月亮泪眼朦胧地望着她的伙伴，我也想起了我的姐妹们，想起了我爱的那个男人，想起了那个男人眼中唯一的那个他。

昆茨埃特sama的灵魂一定去了佐伊赛特sama灵魂所在的世界，我的灵魂又将何去何从？

真的不想再看着他们两人的甜蜜。尽管我如此地爱着昆茨埃特sama，但是每每看见他的眼睛里永远只映着那个美丽的少年，我又难免地被嫉妒撕扯着痛彻心扉。

也许，我该去找西琪思、格妮布，还有铃兰、凤仙，还有我的姐妹们吧。我们会继续在一起，放任自己的灵魂在天地之间漂泊。身为妖魔，恋上天王，或许本就不可能会有结果。

只是，如果可以的话，我们仍然愿意，为自己单恋的人，付出一切甚至生命，就像我们曾经做过的那样。


End file.
